The present invention relates generally to die grinders and, more specifically, to a die grinder tool having a rotatable head.
Powered die grinders such as pneumatic die grinders rotate an output member with a grinder head for smoothing, shaping, and/or polishing metal surfaces. In general, pneumatic die grinders have a cylindrical housing designed to be held in a user's hand such that the user's fingers engage a trigger lever pivotally secured at a lower portion of the housing. In this way, the user can easily operate the grinder (i.e., depress the trigger lever) by squeezing the trigger lever with her fingers.
The trigger lever is typically located on the same side of the grinder as the output member. Therefore, to maneuver the grinder so that the grinding head on the output member engages a surface being worked, the user has to adjust her wrist or arm or entire body to properly position the tool. However, in some situations, such as when the user is trying to work on a surface that is hard to reach and/or is partially obstructed by other components or structures, there may not be enough space or room to adjust her wrist or arm or body. Thus, the user may have to change his or her grip on the tool, such as by improperly placing the palm of her hand over the trigger instead of her fingers. Changing the grip in this manner, however, makes it more difficult to both control the ratchet and squeeze the trigger lever.